The Savior Of A Friend
by hinatachan404
Summary: He looked up at the dark, stormy sky, and let himself fall, crumpled on the ground, accepting whatever was to become of him, weather it be a lonely death, or something else... no pairing, just a Leorio, Kurapika freindship fic
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hina: okay, guys~ I know I have two ongoing fics that I really need to work on…buuuut~ I want to do a fic on Kurapika and Leorio's friendship, soooo~

Gon: please enjoy! And Hinata doesn't own anyone from hxh!

…

His legs ached as he struggled to keep moving.

Left arm hanging uselessly at his side, he trudged through the abandoned street hopelessly searching for a hiding spot.

Seeing an alleyway to his right, he threw himself into the darkness without a second thought.

Barely audible footsteps faded away until the only sound around him was the sound of raindrops pounding the pavement.

Letting go of his abdomen, he watched as the polluted rain water washed away the blood that covered his hand

''Dang it…'' he said softly as he forced himself up onto unsteady legs, he needed to find shelter before the rain caused him to loose even more blood.

He limped down the alleyway, sight blurring slightly as the pain continued to grow with every infernal drop of rain hitting his skin.

Finding that he'd wandered to a dead end, he looked up at the dark, stormy sky, and let himself fall, crumpled on the ground, accepting whatever was to become of him, weather it be a lonely death, or something else...

…..

A man walked out of a clinic, opening an umbrella and turning to lock the door. Walking to the side of the building and throwing a small bag into the rancid dumpster, he heard a muffled _thump_ to his left.

''What?'' he turned bringing his hand to his pocket, which once held a pocket knife, but now only held his stethoscope.

Eyes widened as he inched toward what he discovered was a body at the end of the alley, he gasped.

''Kurapika?''

Leorio rushed to his friend, who hadn't been heard from in months.

The blonde's breath came in ragged gasps and blood pooled from around his stomach, which his red tinted fist clutched onto tightly.

Scooping up the boy, Leorio quickly deduced that he hadn't been eating well at all, seeing as he could easily balance him and the umbrella while unlocking the door, he set the thin frame of the Kuruta on one of the bed's outside of his office.

''Crap, crap, crap, crap!'' he muttered as he frantically searched for gauze to patch up the wound.

''Yes!'' he grabbed the newly found gauze and rushed to the pale Kuruta who was falling deeper into shock.

''Come on, please be alright'' the doctor pleaded quietly, tearing the wet shirt off of Kurapika's thin frame.

Leorio's face twisted as he took in to Kuruta's state.

He was so thin his ribs were clearly visible, and a long gash still poured blood onto pale white skin.

Leorio sucked in breath as he applied pressure to the newly torn skin, making the blonde whimper.

After a long hour of Leorio stopping the bleeping, then changing the kuruta's clothes and hooking him up to an IV with blood that he desperately hoped was the same type as the boy's, he finally pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

Leorio sighed as he finally saw Kurapika's breath coming in deep, stable sighs.

He clutched the trembling, limp hand and silently slipped into a light concerned sleep.

TBC…

…..

Hina: I think that this turned out alright…seeing as I've been quite rusty since I got back on fanfiction…

I hope you liked it!

Please review, and no flames, because flames hurt!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hina: thank you to bai-feng333 for reviewing so far!

I own no one~

….

Kurapika was lost, he could feel something clinging tightly to his right hand, but he couldn't move, nor could he open his eyes.

For once in a blue moon he was frightened.

''_Am I dead?''_

He'd always thought that he wasn't afraid of death…but now he felt the tight grip of fear pulling at his heart…

''_Where am I? If I'm dead…then why can I feel things?'' _Panic quickly erupted in his heart. He was vaguely aware of the grip on his hand letting go.

Unconsciously, he reached for the comfort of that touch, just to have something, anything, to let him know that he wasn't alone.

''Crap…''

Kurapika's breath caught…a voice…he wasn't dead!

''Crap, crap, crap…'' the voice persisted, and Kurapika felt a sharp pain around the middle of his arm.

Something cold rested on his chest, then as quickly as it'd come, it was gone.

Kurapika wanted to scream, to be able to open his eyes…something…

''_What's going to happen…what if they think I'm dead…'' _thoughts of him being buried alive tore through his head.

''_No! No, please!'' _He pleaded in his head.

''No….'' shock ran through his body. That was his voice! Maybe…if he could just focus…

…

''No…'' Kurapika's voice was thin and frail. But even so, Leorio jumped at the sound of it.

As he turned around to place the damp towel on his friends burning forehead, he was shocked to find the Kuruta's eyes opening slowly.

''Kurapika?'' though he tried to hide it, but his voice was full of concern.

''Le-Leorio…you're the one who…'' his voice gave out as his face twisted in pain.

'_I should have given him somekind of pain killer! Darn it!'_ his thoughts raced as he trotted over to the medicine cabinet.

Once he found what he needed he rushed back over to the Kuruta who was still struggling to keep his composure.

''Here, I patched up your wound, but somehow forgot to give you medicine…'' He plastered a guilty grin onto his face.

''Lousy doctor…'' the teen muttered, a mischievous grin splitting his normally serious face.

Leorio huffed in mock annoyance.

''I'm glad to see you still have your sense of humor…'' he muttered wiping the vein in Kurapika available arm and sticking the needle in his arm, making the blonde suck in breath through clenched teeth.

''Now, how in the world did_ this _happen?'' he said, gesturing to the bandages wrapped around Kurapika's stomach.

''_T__hat_ is none of your business.'' Instantly he knew he'd made a mistake as the Kuruta's grin turned back into the serious expression he normally wore.

He'd shut down again.

…

TBC…

Hina:thank you guys for reading, and please review, but no flames because flames hurt


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hina: soo~ I had serious artists' and writer's block for a while….and then I got overwhelmed by all these ideas…it's like that fishing game where the fish go around and around, if you hold them back for a while, then let 'em go, they fall all over each other in this big confused glob….ugh…that's exactly what it feels like….my creative gerbils are falling all over each other….

Kurapika: ….you have creative gerbils? Odd… Hina owns no one…

…

(Leorio's pov)

''Kurapika! Are you kidding me right now?'' I shouted, I could tell that my face was already red; the Kuruta just lay on the bed, facing the other way.

''Listen, Leorio…I've already told you that you don't have to worry about me, but I'm leaving in the morning…'' I squinted, his breath still came unsteadily…he wasn't even close to being well enough to be up and about.

''Alright…'' I sighed, walking into my office and slamming the door.

….

(Kurapika's pov)

It never failed… I was always able to get on the doctor's last nerve.

I smiled as the thought crossed my mind. Visions of the exam flitted across my closed eyelids

Before I knew it I was opening my eyes to light coming in through the window.

''Hmm…I fell asleep…'' I muttered, stretching.

''Where…'' I started quietly, getting up from the bed, and almost falling flat on my face.

I stumbled across the room, and grabbed the door knob to Leorio's office, leaning onto it for support.

''Wh-whoa…'' I whispered, looking up from the door, and scanning the examination area for something that I could lean on as I walked…

''Maybe…maybe I shouldn't go yet…'' I muttered, but then shook the thought out of my head…

But with that, I also shook the balance out of me...

I groped for the door knob as I went down, but the slick silver slipped through my fingers as I sprawled out onto the linoleum floor. With that I head a slow clap…clap…clap…

''Incredible…truly impressive Kurapika'' Leorio walked up to my side, clapping his hands together slowly…he had always had a knack for being completely infuriating…

He reached down, and grabbed my outstretched hand.

Just as I stood up we heard a loud crash in the lobby behind Leorio.

I pushed Leorio out of the way as something, or someone burst through the door, a loud blast accompanying it. Whatever it was, struck me around my kidney area. I tumbled to the ground; the air was forced out of me with the impact. ''Le-Leorio! Run!'' I croaked, barely audible over a loud ringing in my ears from the blast.

Never the one to listen, he grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me behind him.

Whatever it was, it was gone by the time I gathered my balance, and Leorio turned around, an expression of pure anger disgracing his face.

''What the hell was that Kurapika?'' he shouted, arms raised in the air.

''W-well, I think…'' I started meekly; my back was really starting to hurt now, along with the lower part of my abdomen…

''What? Listen, whatever trouble you're in, you need to tell me!_ Now!'' _I blinked, I've never been one for taking orders, and even less one to obey a shout, but the way he was looking at me, and the growing pain in the lower part of my body, I felt the need to comply.

''I-I…Neon sent us… we were sent on a mission to steal something…I-It was the first time we were sent…to do something illegal…ugh…'' my legs gave out as I grabbed onto the source of the pain. Looking down, I saw a large red stain spreading across the oversized shirt I was wearing.

''Crap…'' Leorio muttered, rushing back over to his supply table.

When he returned, I continued.

''Everything was going fine, until Basho…Basho he triggered something, me and Sen would have been trapped, if…if I hadn't pushed her out of the room before the door closed, that was when the guards…if you could even call them that…they looked like creatures with a similar anatomy to humans…'' I let out a yelp as he poured something on the wound.

''Th-they attacked me, I was able to get away, but…they followed me…I…I think that they'll do anything to get their masters property back…that's why I was going to leave…I didn't want you to get hurt…'' I looked down as he wrapped the oozing wound.

''Why not just give it back?'' he asked after he had finished…

''I don't have it…N- Neon does…I got fired once they realized… realized that they were only after me…the bastards…'' I looked down at my legs as I thought about how I'd say the next part…

''I-I can't have contact with you….you….you'll only get hurt…'' I muttered, making his head shoot up quickly,

''Kurapika….every time that you've ever said that…I refused…'' his face turned tender suddenly, ''you know that I'll never let you go into this alone…''

''I know, that's why I have to do this…'' I reached around to the back of his neck, getting a shocked and very confused expression from the doctor before I squeezed the pressure point in the back of his neck.

He slumped against my shoulder as he lost consciousness.

I stood up, grabbing onto one of the IV transporters, and making my way to the door, as I walked out something attached itself to my sleeve, as I tried to shake it off it only stuck worse, I looked down, there were little string attachments to my legs too.

''Wha-?'' I blinked as I realized what had happened…

Leorio had used a nen trap…Leorio had learned nen…what the heck else had I missed?

''Leorio! Wake up! Undo this! Hey! '' I tried to turn around…but the strands held on tight.

Great. Now I was stuck standing until either he woke up, or this wore off…

Both would take at least an hour…

Yay…

TBC…

Hina: ugh, that was hard to write…

Kura: I got stuck…in a trap…with sticky strings…that I couldn't see, ANYONE ELSE SEE THE SPIDER WEB REFERRENCE?

Hina: actually I didn't think about that until now….huh…

Thanks for reading! And please review! But no flames! Because flames hurt!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Hina: I like this story; I think it's turning out to be a good one…

I own no one

xXx

_The rain poured down outside a mansion located in a remote area, a few miles outside York shin city._

_All is dark, except from the immortal lights coming from the busy city, causing just enough light to see three small figures slip past an unconscious guard, into the acres of property._

_Each was dressed in pitch black clothing, though magenta hair sprouted out of the shortest ones hat._

_The medium height figure pressed their back to the wall, looking around the corner, and, after a moment, motioned for their companions to continue._

_Silently, all three slipped into a window, which the leader had already disengaged the alarm._

_The largest one stumbled off of the counter, making a small _thump_, gaining a short, ''shh!'' from the leader, though almost inaudible, he got the point._

_Each stalked quietly into a large room, presumably in the middle of the house._

_The only light in the room came from a small cylinder in the middle of the room, holding two floating orbs. One turned around in its holder, showing a large, scarlet iris, with a bright circle of white around the tiny pupil._

_The shortest quickly looked at her leader, whose hands were clenching, and unclenching._

_After a moment's hesitation, he turned quickly away, walking briskly, yet silently across the room, pressing his back against the opposite wall. He looked back at his co-workers, giving a tight nod, and stooped down, quickly pushing buttons onto the security device located on the floor._

_After seemingly endless moments of clicking and almost inaudible curses, tight red lines lit up in the room, and then flickered out._

_The leader quietly slipped into the room, waving the others in behind him._

''_I never knew you could hack, Kurapika…'' the largest of the three muttered._

''_I never told you…'' was the only answer he gave, before red lines showed back up in the room, singing a small piece of golden hair, sticking out of the hat he was wearing, the leader cursed quietly, looking around for something that could have been triggered, looking down, he saw the largest ones foot resting on a dull red string._

_Before he could think of an idea, the lasers flickered out again, but an alarm set off, and a seconds observation told the leader that the doors were closing quickly, ''Basho!, Sen! Get out of here!'' he demanded, all sense of stealth forgotten. _

_The man, Basho, hopped out of the room, giving a quick '' you better be following us in five minutes, tops…'' before he was gone. The leader grabbed the artifact, and tossed it to the short woman who was still in her original spot._

''_Come on!'' he said sharply, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her in front of him._

_A sharp pain metastasized in the back of his leg, causing him to stumble._

_The short woman turned around quickly, rushing back to him. _

''_Go! Are you insane?'' he accused, getting up on one knee and pushing her out of the door, which almost caught her shirt as she stumbled out of the room._

_Kurapika was alone, but that wouldn't stay that way for long…_

_He looked back at his leg, which was bleeding already, a large dart sticking out of it. He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to the side, and then pulled it out quickly, sucking in breath through clenched teeth._

''Stay where you are intruder!'' _a voice demanded, though it sounded more like recording, the source was quickly revealed to be…guards?_

_Kurapika jumped back, ignoring the pain in his leg, that could be dealt with later…only if he got out of here…_

_His eyes widened as one of the guards, no…creatures…one of the creatures swung a large blade his way, narrowly avoiding having his throat slit, he back flipped, then dropped to his knees, as another creature swung a very solid looking club at his head, fortunately, his frontal assault had stepped into the path of the club, getting a painful sounding crack on the side of it's head._

_Kurapika swung his uninjured leg behind him, tripping his pursuer. He quickly pounced onto it, giving it an effective few punches to the temple._

_He watched as it's head flopped sideways, sighing internally, before standing up._

_As he turned around, his eyes widened as his original attacker grabbed his throat, lifting him up, without even blinking._

_Kurapika kicked as the creatures abdomen, hoping to make contact as he clawed at the scaly skin. He pushed at what normally would be a pressure point of his attacker's wrist, gaining no response; his hope was quickly draining, along with his strength._

_Tears welled up in his eyes as the reptilian hand squeezed his throat, and feeling it start to cave, he started to panic. The creature brought his face so close to it's, that he could smell it's rancid breath as it talked._

''Give it back…''_ it demanded in it's recorder-like voice._

'' _I don't have it, freak…'' he croaked before pulling his head back and landing a painful yet effective head butt on the creatures almost rock-hard head, causing it to stumble back, holding it's forehead. _

_Kurapika toppled to the ground, spending only a moment to regain his breath, coughing and holding his throat, he gripped the other creature's club, swinging around and cracking it across the snake's temple, causing it to crumple on the ground, unconscious._

_He sighed, limping over to the door he'd originally walked through, and pulled it open, limping back to the front lawn._

''_Huh? Hey! Stop right there-!'' the once unconscious guard demanded, but was quickly silenced by Kurapika's fist as he packed enough nen into it to send the guard flying, as he looked forward, which it did._

xXx

''_What? You cannot fire me because of this!'' Kurapika shouted, directed mainly towards the man behind the desk in front of him._

''_I'm sorry, but, yes, he can, and he is…'' one of the many maids said quietly, never making eye contact._

''_Why not just give it back, if it's causing her so much trouble? I'm the best bodyguard you have!'' Kurapika suggested sharply, causing a pink haired girl in the corner of the room to pipe up. _

''_No! Papa! You can't give it back! You just can't!'' Neon squealed, eyes already tearing up._

''_I know sweetheart, I know…'' Light said, before he turned back to the lead bodyguard._

''_You're fired…now, get out of my sight before I have you removed…and believe me, that will _not_ be pleasant…''_

_Always knowing his place, the Kuruta walked out of the office, slamming the door and glaring at his two co-workers as he past them, but softened when he saw the guilty expressions both had on their faces._

''_Kurapika…listen…'' Basho said, getting up and walking over to him._

''_You can always stay at my place, please, I don't want you on the street…'' Kurapika just silently shook his head, holding up his hands._

''_Don't worry, I have a place.'' A lie, but he would soon. Hopefully…_

xXx

''_Crap…'' Kurapika cursed quietly, as he felt rain start to fall as he sat down in an alleyway, a few miles away from his former employer. His stomach growled, once again reminding him of the many missed meals over the past couple of homeless weeks._

''_Why now? Why now, of all times?'' He shouted at the sky._

'' Give it back, intruder…''_ Kurapika's eyes widened as he turned over to see the reptilian attacker from the mansion._

''_Listen, I don't have it…'' he said quietly, holding up his hands and backing up._

''_Lies!'' the lizard shouted, grabbing his right arm and pulling it behind his back, twisting it painfully, the Kuruta yelped as he felt it start to be pulled back too far._

''_I don't have it!'' he shouted, before a loud _snap!_ Reached his ears and the lizard let him go, pushing him onto the cold concrete. _

_Kurapika stumbled, then ran out into the street, turning but getting stopped by a large, seemingly furry creature, it swung a fist towards him too quick to dodge. _

_The fist plunged into his abdomen, making him double over, crying out slightly._

_He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, which he quickly broke away from, turning around, instantly realizing that it was a mistake, as a blade cut across his ribs and abdomen, causing him to drop to his knees._

_A loud honk registered in his mind as he realized his position in the middle of the road._

_The furry one made a move to escape the car, but was swept off of his feet, with a loud screech coming from the other, as Kurapika made his move to escape._

_He didn't look back…_

xXx

(LEORIO'S POV)

''Kurapika…helloooo! Wake up!'' I shouted, waving my hands in front of his face, as he hung in the doorway of my office, snoring quietly.

I snapped my fingers and the stitches let go, dropping him into my arms as I moved his back to his bed.

I thumped his nose and he snapped awake with a small snort, eyes wide, and darting around the room.

''Leorio…you learned…'' he started, but then glared up at him.

''You set a trap! What a dirty, cheap, impolite thing to do!'' he shouted in my face, sitting up.

''And it was polite for you to knock me out?'' I asked, grabbing a wad of gaze and looking back at the small fuming Kuruta.

''Shirt…'' I demanded.

''Oh, now you want my shirt? What else will you suggest me do today?'' he snapped, eyes showing that he was being facetious.

''Well, it's _my_ shirt, and I'm trying to clean your wound, now, like I said…shirt off…''

I was happy to see him comply without a word of argument. But what bothered me was the dried blood on his old bandages.

I'd have to stitch that up…hopefully I wouldn't need to sedate him…but, knowing him…I would…

This was going to be a great day…

xXx

Hina: ahhh~ being done with this chapter is so refreshing! Ahhh~

Kura: *shakes head* don't your hands hurt?

Hina: yes! T^T don't remind me! Thank you for reading! And please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hina: haha! I is forcing the creative gerbils to run! RUN GERBILS RUN!

Kurapika: I don't think that this is a good idea…-.-''

I own no one!

xXx

(KURAPIKA'S POV)

''So, When did you learn nen?'' I asked the doctor as he wrapped a bandage around my torso.

''Oh…about three months ago…when I graduated…I use the strings for stitches…'' he explained quietly.

''Then why didn't you use them just now?'' I asked, feeling kind of cheated, because as I saw it, he had tried to pull the thread a bit harder than necessary…

''Your punishment…you knocked me out remember?'' he laughed, smiling up at me as he cut the end of the gauze and pinned them together.

I blinked for a minute before smacking my palm against his forehead.

''Ow! What the heck!?'' he shouted, glaring up at me with brown eyes.

''I could _sue _you! You…you, _bad_ doctor!'' I yelled. Though when I saw his face, I knew it'd been a mistake.

''I'm a bad doctor?! Who took you in after you got into trouble? _Again _I might add?!'' my eyes widened as he brought up the last time that I'd seen the doctor, it was much like this visit, but I had been even closer to death than this time…

xXx

(~FLASHBACK~)

_Leorio sat on his couch, watching another late night news broadcasting of the night._

_He was taking a small break from studying for his exams and was spending the week relaxing._

_He sighed after a few minutes of staring at the screen without really paying attention._

_Getting up, he shuffled over to the kitchen to get something to eat. Face staying in it's blank state._

_He sighed again as he sat down, realizing the rut he'd gotten himself into._

''_AGH! This is awful! There's nothing to do here!'' he shouted, throwing his sandwich onto the table, making it come apart._

''_I've got to do something! What to do though?'' he asked himself, putting his coat on and grabbing his keys._

_Walking down the sidewalk in front of his apartments, he looked around the street for something to do._

_He walked into the city park, noticing the lack of street lamps._

_A cold breeze ran up his sleeves and chilled his torso to the bone, causing him to shiver and wrap his arms around each other._

_He wandered deeper into the back part of the park, shuttering, he sighed, realizing that he was wandering into a patch of complete darkness._

_Leorio shuttered again when he heard a snap in the abyss._

''_Hello?'' Leorio called, whirling around._

_A series of other steps rang through the darkness, causing Leorio's heart to skip a beat._

_Then a large thump came to his ears, and a low moan._

_He stepped forward, groping through the darkness, realizing that whoever was in the dark wasn't there to hurt him._

''_Are you alright?'' he asked the mysterious voice, who's only response was another moan, accompanied by what sounded like a person desperately trying to get to their feet, but failing._

'' _keep making noises, I'll try and find you, just hold on.'' He ordered, hearing another rustle, along with a whimper in the darkness._

''_Leave…'' a small whisper reached his ears, shocking him to his very core._

''_Kurapika? Kurapika, is that you?'' he asked, getting another whimper in return, he reached into his pocket for his phone, and, clicking a button, lit up the path in front of him._

_A small blonde flinched at the sudden light, and then blocked his eyes from the glare._

''_Leave me alone…'' he whispered._

''_Hold on, I'll be right there.'' He said, rushing over to the shivering Kuruta._

''_No…'' Kurapika whimpered, curling up even tighter, holding his left arm._

_His breath was shallow and weak, telling Leorio that he'd been like this for a while._

''_Kurapika, what happened to you? Was this the spiders?'' he asked cautiously, pulling his friend into a laying position, rather than the ball that he had currently wound himself into. _

_Leorio gasped, bringing his hands to his mouth._

_Blood covered the entire left side of his best friend's torso, along with gashes on his thighs._

_He touched the offending area with the tips of his fingers, causing the blonde to flinch, but stay where he was._

''_G-get…get away…''Kurapika whispered, pushing weakly at Leorio's wrist, gaining an expression of pity from the doctor._

''_N- Miss…Neon…wh-'' Kurapika mumbled, obviously delirious from the blood loss._

''_Kurapika? It's Leorio okay? I'm here to help…'' Leorio carefully unbuttoned Kurapika's shirt, wondering when he'd switched his style of dress._

_He peeled the soaked cloth away from Kurapika's pale skin cautiously._

_Leorio's hands shook as he took in the picture in front of him._

_Kurapika's torso was a maze of gashes, burns and bruises. Leorio tucked his arms under the boy's legs and back, picking him up and started carrying him towards the least public way to his apartment._

xXx

_(_Flashback over!)

(Leorio's pov)

''Honestly, I don't know why you kept that job after last time! They didn't even help you when it was that brat's fault you got hurt!'' I shouted, gaining a shocked expression from the Kuruta.

''I had to use it to find-'' Kurapika started, before I scoffed, glaring at the blonde.

''I don't see what the point of you getting all the eyes back, if at the end of it, you're not around to be happy about it.'' Kurapika blinked, taking in what I'd just said.

''I—'' he started before looking down at the sheets that he sat on.

I put my hand on his shoulder, making his head shoot up. ''Kurapika, can't you just live a normal life? Be happy, like the rest of us, just be a teenager for once?'' his face went from angry to sad quickly.

''Do you think that I don't want to?'' he asked, looking up at me through his bangs, ''Do you honestly think that I want to keep hunting down these people, risking my life, just so I can get some eyes back? No, I don't. But as long as I can hear the screams of my mother and father, begging me to help them move on, I'll keep going, I can't stop…'' Kurapika dropped his head as he said the last part, his voice scarcely above a whisper.

''Kurapika…I'm sure your family wouldn't have wanted you to kill yourself over them…'' I said in a quiet voice, waiting for the downpour of angry objections.

''I know…I just…I know…'' was all that came from the boy's mouth, making me blink a couple of times.

''Kurapika, then why don't you just live the rest of your life free of this….this trauma?'' I asked, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

''I can't…Leorio don't you get it? I can't keep sane if I can't keep doing this…this is my purpose…nothing else…'' his head dropped again, before I grabbed both of his shoulders and made him look up at me.

''No…your purpose, is to worry about your friends… to be a stickler for grammar, and give us definitions of things that we didn't even know exist. Your purpose is to be the mommy of our group, to keep everyone worried that you're going to fall out from all the work you do. Your purpose is to be our friend, and anything else you _want _to be. You have so many purposes Kurapika, and you think that's the only one? You're even more crazy than I thought.'' I said smiling, before his brows furrowed, and he brushed my hands off of his shoulders.

''You're crazy…I am not the mommy…'' he muttered, a smile breaking across his face, making me laugh.

''Yeah, Gon is the mommy right?'' I asked, putting the gauze back in the first aid kit.

''No, Gon's the family dog…'' he said chuckling.

I laughed, the kid from a minute ago seemed like a different person…Kurapika had a knack for that…

xXx

(KURAPIKA'S POV)

I woke up late that night. Stretching, I yawned before looking around the office for any sign of the doctor.

And, seeing none, I stuggled to my feet, sucking in difficult breath after difficult breath.

''Dammit...'' I cursed under my breath as a particularly bad pain resonated through my abdomen, all the while I was making my way towards the darkened doorway situated at the front of the small office.

As I reached the door, I turned back to my best freind's office, and, hearing his quiet snores, I smiled.

''Thank you for everything...Leorio...and I'm sorry...'' and with that, I slipped out the doorway, still slightly weary that I might get caught up again in his nen stitches...

TBC…

Hinata:Okay, so basically nothing happened in this chapter except for fluffy-friendship-crap…Merrrrr….

Kurapika: you forced them to run and they spit out this crap…tsk tsk tsk…this is what I warned you about…

Hinata: IT WAS NOT CRAP! It just stunk really bad…

Thank you for reading, and please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Hina: uuuuuuugh….. I can't even begin to tell you how long I've been trying to make those stupid gerbils go, and they finally started running again…

Gon: she owns no one~~~~

xXx

( kurapika's pov)

I stepped up on the grand porch of the Nostrade mansion with the upmost confidence, even though it felt like I every step I took was a punch in the stomach.

Looking around the quiet night, I placed my hand on the silver door knob and slowly turned it, making sure I didn't make a sound.

As the door opened, the guard there awoke, standing up and dashing towards me, swinging his fist towards my head. I smiled wryly, knowing that the man's assault wasn't in the punch, but in the invisible blades of indestructible, nen infused glass.

As his fist reached my face I dodged out of his way and clamped my hands around his enormous fist, squeezing until I saw deep red blood seep through his fingers and a short cry escaped his lips.

In an instant I jerked his hands down, pulling his body with it, and bringing my knee up to meet his stomach, silencing him.

The guard dropped to the floor, alternating between holding his hand and holding his now broken ribs.

''Sorry…'' I said quietly, gaining the man's attention, then delivered a blow to the head that knocked him out, but wouldn't do any serious damage.

Turning away from the man, I stopped, then turned back and dragged him to the side of the house and rolled him under the bench that was there.

I hurried back to the door, and slipped inside silently, turning to close the door without a sound.

''Oh…Kurapika…no….I don't want to hurt you…'' I froze as Basho's voice came to my ears.

I turned slowly, taking in what was in front of me. Basho stood , a look of pure regret on his face.

''Kurapika, please leave, we're friends, we're colleagues, I don't want to hurt you, and I can tell you're injured. You should be resting…'' he said, and with everything in me, I wanted to comply, because I knew that one of us, it could be either, was going to get hurt in this battle, and neither of us wanted the other harmed.

''Basho, I understand that you are required to fight all intruders, but at the same time, I cannot continue to put the people around me in danger.'' I countered, crouching into a fighting position, my body tense and my fists clenched tight.

''Kurapika. You know I get where you're coming from, but Light will send people after you. You know that.'' The pain was in his voice, but I could see his body tense with the same battle-ready reflexes that I was displaying.

'' Basho, I'm sorry, no hard feelings.'' I was relieved to see him nod solemnly.

In a moment we were at each others throats. Basho grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me across the room.

I placed my hands on the crystal tiled floor and did two summersaults using the momentum to propel me, and, finally getting my balance, skidded to a stop. As my vision stopped spinning, Basho dashed towards me, swinging a nen-filled punch, causing me to duck under his enormous arm. His fist slammed into one of the many chairs that littered the hallway, crushing it, then he turned quickly, crouching down into a fighting stance once again.

I crouched again, mimicking Basho, and sprung forward, making my wound send pain all throughout my body.

I wrapped my arms around the poet's ribcage in a tackle, causing him to stumble back a few steps, then grab me again and swing me behind him, sending me into the expensive crystal wall.

I yelped, falling to the ground in a heap, clutching my now bleeding wound.

I heard Basho's footsteps approach me as I gasped, each breath seeming to get stuck in my throat. He put his hand on my shoulder ''Kurapika, you need to stop fighting before it get's any—''

His words were cut off by me jerking myself up so that my head bashed into his chin, sending mis head backwards in enough of an opening for me to jam my elbow into his ribs before launching myself across the room again.

I clasped my hands over the back of my head.

''No one ever wins with a head butt…'' I murmured, gaining a chuckle from Basho.

''I'm the one who told you that…'' he said, standing slowly, a remorseful smile on his face.

''I'm sorry for this Basho…'' I said, before pouncing towards him, swinging my fist towards his face.

''And I'm sorry for this!'' he said, dodging my punching and elbowing me in my wound as I flew past him.

I screamed, stumbling and clutching my ribs before swinging around, only to find myself alone in the room.

''Basho?'' I asked, before I sensed something behind me.

As I turned, a thick arm wrapped itself around my throat in a sleeper hold.

''I said sorry, Kurapika. I'll take you to Leorio's, no one has to know you were here…'' he said, his voice fading as I clawed at his arms and struggled against his firm hold.

''N-no…'' I managed to croak out, as my vision started to tunnel. Squinting, I jammed my foot onto his toe, remembering that he'd told me that was a weakness of his.

He yelped, loosening his grip enough for me to slip my fingers between his arm and my throat, and wrench it away.

Holding my throat, I stumbled forward, trying to get as much distance between us.

I turned, my eyes turning scarlet, and launched myself into a round-house kick that would have smacked right into his temple, knocking him out, if I hadn't heard a familiar voice, innocent and accusing at the same time.

''Kurapika?'' Senritsu asked, shuffling into the hallway in her pajamas and bedroom shoes.

It was enough distraction for me to drop my guard and Basho grab my foot and slam me onto the hard, tile floor.

I hit my head hard enough that I tasted blood, and my vision slowly faded from red to normal, then got darker as I laid on the floor, not wanting to face my colleagues anymore.

''Please…I just want my friends and I to be safe again…'' I whispered as my vision went completely black and I was lost in unconsciousness again.

xXx

Basho looked from the young blonde to Senritsu's accusing gaze, and he shifted nervously.

''Was that honestly necessary?'' she asked, crouching and putting her hand under the Kuruta's head.

''Sen. You know it was, I tried to reason with him, he was already injured before I fought him, I didn't want it to get worse…'' Basho said quietly, scooping the boy up and heading to the door.

''I'm coming with you, he's going to be very angry with himself when he wakes up…'' Senritsu said, in-step with the poet, and they both left the mansion, heading to one of the many company cars.

''To Leorio's then?'' Basho asked, getting in the front seat after gently laying the blonde onto the seat in the back.

''Yes, he'll no doubt be worrying by now…'' Senritsu replied, gazing out the windshield.

As they sped off, the guard woke up, sitting up and smacking his head on the bottom of the bench.

''What the heck happened?'' he asked, and feeling the pain from his nen-glass blades, he chuckled.

''I gotta lay off that fancy wine they got in there…I'm fighting imaginary people and hurting myself…'' and to that, he got out from under the bench and walked into the mansion, going to get some well-needed rest.

The door shut quietly behind him, shutting him off from the outside world where a poet and a musician sped to a doctor's house, delivering the last Kuruta …if he only knew…

xXx

Hina: I don't know, I felt like being mysterious…thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I don't own anyone in this!


End file.
